This invention relates to vehicle rear view devices. In particular, this invention relates to vehicle side-mountable rear vision devices, such as mirrors or cameras, that are pivotably movable with respect to a mounting point on a vehicle's side.
Vehicle rear view devices, in particular vehicle rear view side mirrors, commonly include a mirror head that is pivotally attached to a mounting bracket or mirror base. The mounting bracket or base is secured to the vehicle body (for instance, the door or front fender). The pivot enables the mirror head to rotate with respect to the bracket to either allow movement of the mirror head in response to an impact while the vehicle is moving or stationary (referred to as “mirror breakaway”), or to move to a parked position under the action of a drive means to ensure that the mirror head and its internal case frame is moved to a position where it is as close to the vehicle body as possible.
A detent is typically included in a pivot mechanism within the vehicle mirror or rear vision device described above. The detent provides a positive location and holding force for the mirror or rear vision device in at least a deployed or drive position as it is rotated about the pivot. The detent resists initial movement of the pivot and requires a minimum force in order to overcome the detent holding force.
Commonly, detent mechanisms include a detent feature on the mounting bracket or mirror base and a further detent feature on the mirror head or mirror case frame. With such an arrangement, typically the mirror head is displaced upwards as it rotates out of detent.
While a pivot mechanism that enables the mirror head, or any rear vision device including a camera, to rotate with respect to the bracket about a pivot axis clearly has many advantages, it does provide the designer with challenges in relation to the durability and strength of the overall rear vision assembly. In particular, the assembly in a deployed or drive position, must be able to withstand a torque applied to the mirror head, and hence the internal case frame, about an axis orthogonal to the pivot axis by an external down force.
In some applications, it is desirable to provide a pivot mechanism whereby there is no axial lifting of the mirror head with respect to the base during rotation or pivoting. In other applications, it is desirable to provide a pivot mechanism that is able to withstand a torque applied to the mirror head, and hence the internal case frame, about an axis orthogonal to the pivot axis by an external down force. In addition, it would be desirable to at least provide the public with a useful choice.
In certain instances, it would be desirable to provide a pivot mechanism that provides swivel or rotary motion of the mirror head without an axial movement component or to at least provide the public with a useful choice. In other instances, it may be desirable to also provide a rear view assembly capable of withstanding a certain torque level applied to the deployed assembly by an external downward force.